1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of semiconductors. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved high density chip scale leadframe package and a method of assembling the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Semiconductors are materials that have characteristics of insulators and conductors. In today's technology, semiconductor materials have become extremely important as the basis for transistors, diodes, and other solid-state devices. Semiconductors are usually made from germanium or silicon, but selenium and copper oxide, as well as other materials, are also used. When properly made, semiconductors will conduct electricity in one direction better than they will in the other direction.
Semiconductor devices and integrated circuits (ICs) are made up of components, such as transistors and diodes, and elements, such as resistors and capacitors, linked together by conductive connections, to form one or more functional circuits. Interconnects on an IC chip serve the same function as the wiring in a conventional circuit.
The input/output functions of an IC are performed by leads which form a link between the IC chip and a substrate. “Lead pitch” is the term given to the spacing between these leads as they are laid out within the IC package. Conventional lead pitch is usually between 1.0 mm and 0.4 mm. as they are laid out within the IC package. Conventional lead pitch is usually between 1.0 mm and 0.4 mm.
Emerging electronic product applications are creating a set of challenges for the IC packaging industry.
Once the IC chips have been produced and encapsulated in semiconductor packages as described, they may be used in a wide variety of electronic appliances. The variety of these electronic devices utilizing semiconductor packages has grown dramatically in recent years. These devices include cellular phones, portable computers, etc. Each of these devices typically includes a motherboard on which a significant number of such semiconductor packages are secured to provide multiple electronic functions. These electronic appliances are typically manufactured in reduced sizes and at reduced costs, which results in increased consumer demand. It is increasingly desirable, therefore, to reduce the footprint of the semiconductor package so that electronic systems can be incorporated into more compact devices and products.
One way to reduce the size of the footprint of IC packages utilizing leadframes is to reduce the lead pitch.